It has been known to provide panties with a crotch that has been treated to control various concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,059 discloses a panty crotch that comprises a fabric makeup that is designed to absorb odorous molecules from the crotch region. In particular, the crotch panel of this disclosure discloses a soft fabric that has a substantial air permeability with an alkali metal carbonate compound that causes the panty crotch to essentially absorb certain odors in and around the crotch region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,063 discloses a disposable insert device that can be placed within an undergarment in the crotch region that is effective to inhibit bacterial growth and which is claimed to suppress and reduce undesirable body odors in the crotch and genital area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,014 discloses a liner for a woman's body undergarment that is formed of a hydrophobic fiber having an irregular outer surface which transports or "wicks" moisture away from the body. This patent appreciates that by reducing the moisture content in the crotch region of a woman's panty that such may help reduce the generation of yeast infections.
It is further appreciated that yeast infections among women are both common and certainly aggravating and discomforting. Presently, there is little that a woman can actually do to prevent yeast infections before they occur. Usually, yeast infections are treated only after they are present and the unpleasant accompanying systems have become manifested.
There is and continues to be a need to treat or more particularly to kill and inhibit yeast-causing bacteria before the bacteria has an opportunity to give rise to an internal yeast infection.